This is a Phase I/II trial to study the pharmacokinetics, safety, and tolerance of ganciclovir for infants with symptomatic congenital cytomegalovirus (CMV) infection. Only infants with evidence of central nervous system involvement or overwhelming infection will be eligible. The first six infants treated (nationwide) will receive ganciclovir at a does of 8mg per kg per day divided bid. Safety will be determined by clinical evaluation and monitoring complete blood counts, and hepatic and renal function tests.